level_upfandomcom-20200222-history
Channy
Channy, formally known as the Kingdom of Channy, before being regarded as The Republic of Channy, is a costal country in the northern portion of Western Kadek. Once a colony of the former Flüsternne Empire, before the [[Irregulärs|'Irregulärs']] colonized the portion and broke off from the empire. History Early History Channy was originally apart of the former Flüsternne Empire, where the [[Irregulärs|'Irregulärs']]' '''were being persecuted, and forced into exile. It was here that they had created a colony, they named "Channy." It was here that '''William I' declared himself king of the new colony, and declared it's independence from the long reigning empire. The Royal Family In 1297, The Kingdom of Channy had been born, with the military beginning to rise up to the top, it was only in 1337 in which Channy had declared war on it's neighbor, the Kingdom of Bloisania. This war, lead by french peasant Alison d'Autriche, until the girl was eventually burned at the stake by King Kyle II, after she was tried and found guilty of witchcraft. Once the war had ended, Channy's economy began to drop greatly, causing Channy to fall into famine. Shortly after, Channy began to fall victim to the HER epidemic, which spread rapidly throughout the coast, and inner reigons. This plague almost caused the end of the Châtillon dynasty, however, Queen Judith de Châtillon had survived long enough to become the next monarch. After Channy began to set up colonies in The New World, it was soon later when the Kingdom of Bloisania began to invade Channy's territory. Which eventually led to Channy being exiled from the new colony. When Katze declared independence from Bloisania, Channy was there to help the colony win the war, in which The United States of Katze was born. Shortly after Judith's death, her daughter, Katherine de Châtillon, became Channy's next monarch. When Katherine ascended to the throne, the country was in terrible famine, the bread began to rot, and the crops began to fail. Katherine's response to this was quite simple, she just replied with "Let them eat the soil, then." All of these events led up to The National-General, led by Alison Dupuis, which led to the Channech Revolution. In which Katherine was captured, and later executed by guillotine. Turica Occupation Shortly after the end of the Channech Revolution, the king of Turica had seen the newly independent Channy in their hands, invading Channy before the military could react, Turica used Channy as more of a military docking base, and the citizens saw this more of a dictatorship. The Republic of Channy After the people of Channy fought Turica to have them restore the Channech Government to power, with the help of Vulpes, Turica surrendered the land, and Channy was recognized as a republic. With Channy's government back in power, the monarchy had been abolished, and the country became a democracy. Channy returned to it's former glory power it once was in the day, it's military had returned to it's former glory, however, the military was very inexperienced, due to the Turica Occupation seemingly noticed it's former glory, and Turica replaced Channy's military with their own. Government and Politics The Monarchy Before Channy had been recognized as a republic, the country was ruled under an absolute monarchy, ruled by a single monarch who controlled the government, the economy, and the majority of power within the country. They were in control of foreign affairs, and was assisted by multiple ministers. With male primogeniture, the eldest male heir would become monarch. If there were no surviving male heirs, the eldest female heir would be chosen instead. The aristocratic was after the ministers, in which they were also in charge of the ruling of the people, to make sure the rulings would suit the people's needs. With the economy dropping down, The Channech monarchy was a failed suit, until it was abolished during the Channech Revolution. After Turica had occupied Channy, Channy had began to develop a democracy, seemingly the monarchy had been written out of Channy's constitution. When adopting the democracy, the people would elect a president by the majority vote. Military The military was taught to show respect for Channy's Royal Family. Channy's military however, was very inexperienced, as much of the soldiers were teenagers, and young adults. The Channech Military was taught how to achieve victory, in the battlegrounds of Vulpes, Bloisania, Riogana, and Arisoling. This would be in turn with their Turicet allies. The Channech Soilders were taught to march forward, and aim and fire, before beginning a fight. The military was divided into separate branches, each having their own significance in the story of Channy's military. Economy After the formation of the Kingdom of Channy, Channy began to adopt Rioganic economy laws, with peasants working hard labor on farms, most even employed as slaves. When the nation's agriculture became in more demand, the spice trade was high maintenance during the HER epidemic. Due to many peasants working during this time, many peasants were killed by the HER disease. With the survivors, the aristocraticiy began to be clueless, and left the peasants to starve. The agriculture began it's sudden decline, as more peasants began to starve to death, and with the famine that had plagued Channy, they prayed that the monarch, Katherine de Châtillion would have some mercy on them, however, she had just said "Let them eat soil, then." The agriculture and the money began to decline, and with the costs of the newly invented guillotine, the Channech Revolution kept the stakes high for money, once the Turica Occupation began, the economy began to fall to a great decline, which caused the money to die out. Society and Culture The aristocrats of the Channech people, were rude, prideful, and snobbish people. With the great divide between the noble and the peasants, the civil disturst in the country was high. When the Channech celebrate holidays, they usually bring crimson red roses as a gift to the holiday. The literature in the Channech culture consisted on meaningful poems, and great novels. The people enjoy reading poems in their pastime, and both social classes enjoyed the opera, and the theater. The country is often associated with the color red, however, nowhere in Channy's history was red even an important symbol in their culture. However, within the Channech lived the Irregulärs, a subspecies of human, which can perform magic deeds. When genocide began to swift itself on the streets of the capital, Arcbury, the government saw the Industrial Revolution, which changed Channech traditions. Channech people traditionally held daggers for self defense, and they enjoyed the sight of their weapon. Geography and Climate Channy is located on Klouis' northern reigon, it's neighbors being Bloisania and Vulpes to the south. It's capital is a costal town. Channy once had great power over the Klouis reigon of Kadek, before the Channech Revolution, and it's landscapes are divine. The country has a river going through the center of the country, where most fresh water comes from. Channy has a cool climate all year round, with rain during the summer months, and sunshine during the autumn, winter, and spring months of the year. Location Arcbury Arcbury is the capital of Channy, and is a costal town, just miles away from the Arcbury River. The city is where the citizens of Channy began their genocides. It's most infamous location is The Palace of Giry. The Arcbury River Arcbury River is the river that named the capital of the country, as the fresh water source for the water in Channy, it's believed that you must bless the waters, as it's said spirits live by this river. Dukesville A city in the center of the country, Dukesville was the main trading port of the Channech Revolution. This was one of the major battlegrounds for the revolution, as it was the most populated city in Channy at the time of the revolution. Until the town was raided in 1845, it was the main trading center of Klouis, and it had different shops on main street, and had a fortune teller! East Winstead East Winstead is the name of a mysterious coast, that is said to hold a legend about a demon and it's secrets. With this coast as a dumping site for the Channech Revolution, it was used for dumping guillotine victims into the coast. The Inventor's Sea The Inventor's Sea is the sea that borders Channy, Vulpes, and Bloisania. This sea is named after a great inventor, who once had sailed the seas, forming the Kadek continent. Flüsternne Monument The Flüsternne Monument is a monument in Arcbury, it commemorates how Channy was once apart of the mighty Flüsternne Empire when it was just a colony by the Irregulärs. Known Residents * Layla * Kaede * Butterfly Katherine * Butterfly Alison * Butterfly Jane * Butterfly Judy * Chelsea * Merri Trivia Concept * Channy is based off of the real life country France, with many parallels to the real life Kingdom of France * The Channech Revolution is based off of the infamous French Revolution * The Turica Occupation is inspired by Napoleon's Occupation of France Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Level Up Universe